


smut {larry}

by thatziamlife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Drug Dealer Louis, Drug Dealer Niall, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sad Harry, Sad Louis, Smut, Top Harry, officer harry, only one part is louis' pov sorrynotsorry, see you all in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatziamlife/pseuds/thatziamlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. pat my ass

**Author's Note:**

> what is my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis gets caught selling drugs harry bribes him with sex blah blah blah they fuck

Louis' POV

There's only one rule when comes to drug dealing. And that is don't get caught. I've been on the streets since 8th when my shit excuse for a dad left me and mum. I didn't qualify for a  job and I had to make money so my best mate Niall hookaed me up. I would say I was a pro although no cop ever seen me. That is until a certain someone came into my life.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Being out this time of night was dangerous in this neighborhood. I was standing on the wall waiting for Niall to pick up his order. He was suppose to be here at 10:00p.m. It was now 10:47p.m. and I was about to just go home when I seen him running towards me.

"Louis you got the stuff?" he said breathless. 

"You got the money?" I asked reaching in my pocket. Niall and I came up with a good idea of disguising the drugs as just an ordinary bag of chips. 

"Here" he said handing me a twenty dollar bill. But something was wrong. He had a weird look on his face like. Then he dropped the bag and sprinted down the street. With a confused look on my face I bent down to pick it up and I felt something or someone behind me.

Harry's POV

It was a boring Friday night and I was sitting in my police car at my usual post waiting for something to happen. As I was looking up and down I spotted figure standing there. I decided to wait a little longer to see if anything would happen.

30 minutes had passed and that thing or person was still in the same spot. So I got out of my car and walked towards it. When I got closer I could see that it was a boy. He was wearing a tank top showing his tattoos. His black jeans made his arse look amazing. He was short but curvy kinda feminine.

Another boy came running towards him and I hid behind a corner. When I looked back I could see them exchanging something. So I started walking to the two. But the other one caught sight of me and darted back down the street. I stopped when I was right behind him. When he bent down to pick something up I couldn't help but stare at his fine ass.

I guess he felt my presence because he turned around pretty quickly.

"What are you doing out here at this time of night all by yourself?" I asked. He had nice cheekbones and eyes that are like getting lost in a sea of blue. And he had blowjob lips. 

"Um I was just going for a walk with my friend but he left" He was obviously lying but it was cute how nervous he was.

"Mm can you put your hands on your head and turn around face the wall?"

"Why? Are you gonna arrest me?" he asked me rocking back and forth on the heels of his tiny feet.

"Relax I'm just gonna do a pat down" I said chuckling. I watched him with lust filled eyes as he turned around and laced his fingers together on the back of his head.

I waisted no time letting my hands roam all over his body. I started at his slim waist. Then I moved down further "accidentally" touching his ass.

"Isn't this suppose to be a pat down not a pat my ass?" I laughed under my breathe at his sassy comment.

"Sorry my hand slipped" I said smiling to myslef. I did find anything on him  but that bag was still on the floor. I bent down to pick it up and I instantly smelled weed.

"What's in this bag" I asked him standing up. He didn't even have to turn around to know what I'm talking about but he didn't answer.

"What's in this bag, uh what's your name?"

"Louis and its just chips" 

"Well Louis let's just open it and see" I said.

"Fine its weed. Can I put my hands down now? My arms hurt." he said I could tell he was growing impatient.

"Yes you can put your arms down but still face the wall." 

"Are you gonna take me to jail or something?" he said letting his arms down by his side.

"No but I'm gonna need you to do something for me" I said coming up with an idea. There's no way I could take him to jail. Even if he was selling drugs.

"What is it?" he asked 

"Well how about I take you back to my place and if you be good for daddy I won't take you to jail" I said as I came up behind and started kissing up and down his neck. When he didn't answer again I put my hands on his hips pushed my crotch against his ass still pecking my lips. I could hear him gasp and shudder.

"Okay" he simply said.

"Good boy" I said as I lead him back to my car keeping my hand on this small of his back.

The car ride home was mainly Louis messing around with the controls. Usually when I had friends in my police car I don't like them touching things. But when Louis did it all I could do was fond over how childish he is but not a bad type of childish.

I finally pulled up to my flat after what felt like ages driving. I got out of the car and ran to the other side to open the door for Louis. I know I'm about to fuck the shit out of him but I still wanted to be a gentlemen.

"Here we are" I said once we were inside the house. I don't live alone I live with a roommate but he's away visiting his family for a few weeks. 

"Nice place" he said looking around.

"Mmhmm" I said picking him up bridal style by surprise.

"Hey what are you doing?" he said wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Just wanted to carry you so we could get to it" I said kissing him on his pretty thin lips. I didn't really need to see because my room was at the end of the hall. 

When we finally reached my room I kicked open the door and shut it still not breaking the kiss. I layed him down on the bed and straddled his waist. 

"You want me to fuck you?" I said as I pinned his hands above his head as he stretched his neck out on the pillow. 

"Yes" he said. But that didn't work for me.

"Yes who?" I said as I tightened my grip in his wrist. 

"Yes daddy" he said with a smirk. Louis calling me daddy was a major turn on. 

"Good boy" I started to kiss up and down his neck again making sure to leave love bites on his golden tan skin. I worked my hands to his shirt and sat him up so I could pull it off. Then I unbutton his jeans and took those off so the only thing he had on was his boxers. I was still in my police uniform which was suffocating me a little bit. So I took it off as Louis watched me in awe. 

"Why do have so many daddy" He said tracing my butterfly tattoo with his tiny hand.

"I dunno they look cool I guess" I pushed him back down on the bed and climbed on top of him. We were both still in our boxers and I just wanted to fuck his brains out by now. So I took his off revealing his marvelous ass. I took my mine off too throwing them somewhere in the room.

I kissed him again while rolling my hips down on our bare cocks getting them hard.

"You like that?" I asked going harder.

"Yeah daddy" he said starting to moan.

"Yeah that's it moan for daddy" I said running my hands up and down his sides. 

"Daddy please fuck me" he begged. Begging was also a kink for me. 

"Alright you've been a good boy so you'll get it. Just be patient" I said climbing off of him. The loss of contact made him whimper. I walked over to my drawer where I kept the lube. I got back in the bed next to him and pulled him in front of me. 

"You have to give me a blowjob if you wanna get fucked, okay?" I said holding his head with both of my larger hands.

"Yes daddy" He said looking down at my cock that was getting harder by the second. I moved my hands to his hair and navigated him on my shaft. He was able to take me halfway before he couldn't fit it in anymore. His mouth felt warm and wet around me.

"Good you're doin' s'good for daddy" I told him. He wrapped his hand around the base and bobbed his head dipping his tongue in the slit. He kept this up going faster. He really did have blowjob lips. 

"Fuck Lou you're gonna make daddy come" I said as I felt my orgasm approaching. He gave it one long hard suck that made shoot my load down his throat. He swallowed every last drop.That's the quickest I've ever came from just a blowjob. He pulled off with a pop and looked at me straight in my eyes.  

"Fuck how many blowjobs have you given" I asked flipping us over so I was on top again.

"I dunno, was it good daddy?" he asked looking at me with big blue eyes. 

"Great" I said spreading his legs open showing off his pretty pink hole. 

"You look so good like this Lou. All spread out for me" I said as I lubed up my fingers and inserted one in. I could hear him hold his breathe at the small stretch. I pulled it out and back in not aiming for his prostate. I fucked my finger in and out of him faster and added two more fingers. I scissored him and stretch him open to prepare him for my cock.

He moaned again when I hit his prostate. So I went for that same spot hitting it dead on every time. 

"Gonna come from just my fingers?" I asked as he rolled his hips on my fingers.

"Yeah daddy" he said. He started moaning louder and louder until he came coating his stomach with white. 

"Nice. Ready for me to fuck you now?" I said more than asked. 

"Please daddy" he said said still shooken from his orgasm.

"Please daddy what?" I said pulling my fingers out and covering my cock with some more lube.

"Please fuck me daddy" he said begging again. 

"Okay you can get it now" I said teasingly brushing the head of my cock over his hole. I felt it flutter under the touch. I could see on his face that he didn't like it when I tease him but he didn't dare say anything about it.

I finally gave in and pushed the head in. My fingers weren't as thick as my cock but I didn't want to hurt him. I slid into him with ease stopping once I couldn't go in any further. 

""Lou you're so tight" I told him feeling his tight velvety walls around me.

"Daddy you're so big" he said resting his hands on my hips. I pulled out of him and slowly went back in teasing him again. I started to go a little bit faster and harder aiming for his prosate again. 

"Fuck daddy faster" he said when I found it. I rocked my hips faster into him making the bed hit the wall with every thrust.

"C'mon Lou you gotta moan for daddy" I said going harder pounding into his prostate making him moan like a pornstar. I pulled out and flipped him on his stomach so he was on his hands and knees. I fucked into him again grabbing onto his hips so hard it will leave bruises. 

"Daddy I'm gonna come again" he said arching his back.

"Come for daddy Lou" I said pumping his cock a few times. He let out a loud moan as he came for a second time.

"You're gonna ride me now, alright?" I told him I could tell he was tired.

"Okay daddy" he said I later down and watched him as he sunk down on my cock. Once he was seated he rolled his hips back and forth just the right way. 

"Riding daddy so well baby" I said as I pulled my legs up and fucked into him. I knew I was gonna  so I went faster hitting his bundle of nerves over and over again making him come too. I shot my load into his hole as he stilled himself riding out his orgasm. 

"Get on your hands and knees" I said when I seen come leak out of his hole. He did what I said and propped himself up on his elbows. I looked at his come leaking hole and trailed kisses down his back to his hole and  licked a fat strip up it. 

"Daddy it hurts" he said as he pulled away. I put him back where he was and continued to suck and slurp his hole. He was enjoying it I know that. I brought my hands up to his ass kneading it. 

"You got such a nice ass. Do you know that?" I said kissing and biting  the fleshiest part.

"Yes daddy" he whimpered. I dipped my tongue in and out of hole going in as deep as I can. 

"You taste so good Lou" 

He came again moaning while he was gripping the pillow hard. I licked my lips and sat up and pulled him down so we could get some sleep.

 "You were so good baby. Perfect" I said kissing the back of his neck.

"Thank you daddy" he said lacing  his tiny hand with mine where it layed on his side. 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. my everything

Harry sits alone in his now empty bedroom without his boyfriend. No scratch that ex-boyfriend. They've been dating for a long time and Harry thought it wasn't going anywhere. So he called it off. So far its been two months and this is the most miserable Harry has ever been.

He got out his guitar Louis got him for his birthday and started playing random songs. Soon he got bored of that and got out his journal. Its filled with love notes and songs he wrote for Louis. But he never shared them. He flipped through until he landed on My Everything. It was a song he wrote two weeks after they split up. He walked out of the room carrying his journal with him. He stopped once he reached the piano and he began the song.

 

I've cried enough tears to see my reflection in them

And then it was clear I can't deny I really missed him

To think that I was wrong.I guess you don't know what you've got til its gone

Pain is just a consequence of love.I'm saying sorry for the sake of us

He wasn't my everything til we were nothing and its taking me a lot to say

Harry was too into the song to notice Louis standing at the doorway. Louis listened to the words and tears poured down his face.

But now that he's gone my heart is missing something so its time to push my pride away

Cause you are, you are, you are my everything you are, you are, you are my everything

I know you're not far but I still can't handle all the distance.

You're traveling with my heart I hope this temporary feeling

Cause it's too much bare without you and I know sorry ain't the cure 

If I cross your my just know I'm yours cause what we got is worth fighting for cause you are...

You weren't my everything till we were nothing and its taking me a lot to say

But now that you're gone my heart is missing something so its time to push my pride away

Cause you are, you are, you are my everything cause you are, you are, you are my everthing

 

When the last note faded out Harry couldn't help the tears fall down his face. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and Louis was standing there with red brimmed eyes. It looked like he was crying too.

"Hey haz" he said in a small voice.

"H-hey what are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here its just you know...."

"Yeah I know. I'm here cause I really missed you" he said sitting down next to Harry on the piano bench. Harry was so happy Louis said those words. He thought he wouldn't take him back if he was the one who told him. After all Harry was the that broke up with Louis.

"I've missed you to Lou. Its so lonely without you here with me. I miss your smile. Your laugh. I really misse-" Harry was cut off by Louis smacking his lips against his. Harry responded quickly and melted into the kiss. He wrapped his hands around Louis waist and brought him closer. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry neck. 

They pulled apart with a smile on their faces. But Louis' quickly turned into a frown.

"Sorry if you didn't wanna kiss me is just that-"

"No don't worry I wanted to" Harry said connecting their lips again this time more passionate. Harry licked Louis' bottom lip asking for entrance. Louis responded by parting his mouth. Their tounges swirled against each other.

Harry pulled Louis onto his lap so he could straddle his waist. Louis cupped his hands on either side of Harry's face. Pretty soon they had to pull to breath. Harry looked deep into Louis' eyes.

"You wanna..." Harry trailed off not wanting to finish his sentence. Louis knew what he wanted and nodded his head eagerly. Harry smiled and picked Louis up taking him back to the room.

Once they were inside Harry kicked the door closed and gently set Louis on the bed. 

"Take your clothes off" Harry stated doing the same. Harry turned around to go back to Louis but stopped dead in his tracks.

Sitting there was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He doesn't know why he broke up with him in the first place. Oh yeah because " it wasn't going anywhere". What was he thinking? Of course it was Harry was just to blind to see that.

He was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard Louis sweet angel voice.

"Why are you staring at me like that" Louis said.

"Nothing its stupid" he said walking to stand in front of Louis.

"Oh c'mon Haz you can tell me" Louis said patting the spot next to him gesturing for him to sit down. Harry was hesitant at first but decided to sit down so he could get it out of his system.

"I just feel really stupid for breaking up with you. I've missed you like crazy. I couldn't stop thinking about you. Hell I even wrote a song for you, Lou. I'm sorry for this. I truly am. I'm still in love with you" Harry said with a sigh at the end.

"Hey Hazza its okay don't beat yourself up over this. There's no reason to be sorry. I still love you, too" Louis said hugging Harry. Harry hugged Louis tight never ever wanting to let go.

"Uh H, can't breathe" Louis said his lungs begging for air. Harrg quickly let go of Louis still holding his hands though. 

"Right sorry" Harry chuckled. But Louis didn't respond instead he kissed Harry again. Harry pulled Louis up on the bed resting his head on the pillow. He laid on top of Louis grinding down. Moans escaped both of their mouths as they continued.

Harry rolled off of him and stood up from the bed. 

"Can you get on your knees for me?" He demanded more than asked. Louis listened and got down in front of him.

Harry gently grabbed Louis hair and pushed him down on his hard length. Louis mouth was warm and wet around him. He wrapped his tiny hands around the base and started flicking his wrist just the right way to make Harry moan.

"Feels so nice Louis. You're doing so good" Harry said running his fingers through his feathery fringe. 

Louis started to bob his head up and down while pumping Harry's cock in his mouth. Harry slowly pushed Louis off his cock and easily picked him up and placed him back on the bed.

"Want me to fuck you?" Harry asked already knowing the answer. He straddled Louis' hips and it his hands on both sides of his head.

"Yeah" Louis simply answered wanting to be filled up. 

"Gotta prep you first. Wouldn't want to hurt you" Harry grabbed Louis' cock in his hand and started pumping it. 

"Fuck Harry. Can you just-" Louis said needing to be fucked.

"Alright then" Harry said reaching over to his nightstand. He grabbed a bottle of lube and sat up.

He spread Louis legs apart and lubed his fingers. Harry circled Louis rim teasingly before pushing one in. Louis let out a whimper feeling Harry's long finger inside of him. Harry moved his finger in and out of Louis adding a second one scissoring him. He added a third finger and started fucking Louis harder.

"Shit Haz" Louis said grabbing the hand that was fingering him and pushing them deeper inside of him. Harry was so turned on at the sight of Louis fingering his self with his fingers. Harry's cock stood red and angry against his stomach.

"You ready?" Harry asked taking his finger out of Louis' hole. Louis could only nod. Harry poured some lube on his cock and positioned his self at Louis entrance. He pushed the head in earning small moans from Louis. Once he was fully inside he waited for him to get used to the feeling. 

"Move" Louis moaned getting anxious. Harry dragged out his cock and slammed back into him hitting Louis' prostate dead on. He started to pick up the pace rocking his hips harder and faster.

Beads of sweat started rolling down their bodies while the the only sound in the room was Louis' moans and Harry's grunts every time he thrusted into him. Harry was going so hard and fast the sound of their skin slapping could be heard from a mile away.

"So tight Lou feel so good" Harry said running his hands up and down Louis' tiny body. Harry continued fucking Louis at an inhuman speed pounding into his prostate.

"Fuck Harry I'm gonna come" Louis whimpered feeling heat pool in the pit of his stomach. 

"Come for me Lou" he said pumping Louis' cock a few times before he came all over his hands with a loud moan. Harry came right after him filling Louis with his seed. Harry stayed inside him still rolling hips hips a little bit riding out his orgasm. Harry eventually pulled out and laid them on their side so they were spooning.

Both of them were breathless unable to say anything. That was the best sex both of them had ever experienced. 

"Lou that was great" was the only thing he could say.

"Yeah. By the way that song was beautiful" Louis said rolling over so he was looking straight into Harry's green eyes.

"It should be, it was about you" Harry said connecting their lips once more. 

"Love ya Loubear" He said once they pulled apart.

"Love you too H"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is shit ik but larry is fucking real


End file.
